


Use Me

by EndlessPossibiliTaes



Series: Me being Trash [1]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Competition, Dom Park Jimin, Dom/sub, Exhaustion, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hybrids, Jealous Jeon Jungkook, Kink Negotiation, Light Masochism, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Smut, Spanking, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sub Kim Taehyung | V, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPossibiliTaes/pseuds/EndlessPossibiliTaes
Summary: "I'd like you to be my submissive." Jungkook choked on air."B-but-""I will make an agreement with you. If you agree to be my sub, I won't touch you until you are eighteen.""Then w-what will we do." Jungkook asked, shifting in his chair."I'll let you watch." Jimin smirked





	1. Chapter 1

Jungkook sighs getting off of work at the sneaker store he works at, just something for him to help pay the bills. He takes out his phone checking for any updates. A text from his roommate Jaebum, which he ignores. He ends up going through his snapchat on the bus, his headphones in, listening to music. There was an interesting one that caught his eye. He clicked play, tapping his foot his curiosity getting the best of him.

A man with a collar around his neck his mouth hung open to the point where spit was dripping off his tongue and bottom lip in thin lines. He was begging. Begging for his master to fuck his mouth. begging like a dog. Just when the man standing did, it ended.

Jungkook was definitely heated. Very heated. The most sex he had was imagining his mystery man on top of him, fucking him while he was sleeping with a dildo. Jungkook jumped out his daze as the bus squeaked, stopping in front of his apartment.

He got off heading inside to see his roommate and his boyfriend making out on the couch. This scene happened too many times for him to care.

Jaebum managed to peel Jackson off of him, looking over to Jungkook.

"Hey kookie how was work." He said. Jackson waved giving a small 'hey' while sitting up.

"Same as always." Jungkook said heading upstairs ending their conversation quickly. He just wanted to shower with his vibrator.

He got undressed, going into his drawer and taking out a waterproof blue vibrator. He set the water temperature, throwing his towel on the floor ,hopping in and shutting the door.

He moaned, letting the water flow over his body and ease his muscles. He leaned against the wall,stroking his cock, the vibrator against his prostate. 

He wanted to be there. He wanted to be on his knees while his mystery man questions if he deserves it or not. While he teases him until he cries to be taken care of.

* * *

 

He left with a short 'I'll be back'. He knew Jaebum didn't hear it but he still said it, taking the bus around the city. He got off on a back road where a few nightclubs and bars were.  He had his fake ID heading into a unisex bar. There weren't any legit gay bars and the was the best he could do.

He walked in and immediately stopped to a woman with a chain around her neck and a man fucking her into the wall, a handful of her ash brown hair in his fist.He tried not to stare continuing his way across the floor. He stumbled into a tall man, muscular and quite cute. He quickly looked down apologizing and walking past him. He jumped as the man tapped his ass. He looked back, he swallowed contemplating if he should slap his ass back.

He sat at the bar, ordering drink. The bartender was skeptical looking him up and down.

"Let me see your id kid."she said. Jungkook handed it to her as her long nails tapped against an empty glass.She handed it back, nodding her head in approval.

"What would you like sweety." She smiled, her blue lipstick matched her nails and hair

"Zombie."

"Rough night?" She asked making his drink.

"Yeah." He sighed

"You a dom or a sub?" Jungkook shot his head up.

"What?"

"Dom or a sub, sweety, or you didn't get in that yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Odd coming into a bdsm club without knowing," she gave him his drink leaning over the counter." I bet you'd be a nice sub." She giggles.

Jungkook blushed taking a sip of his drink, it burned going down, he closed his eyes letting out a small grunt before putting it down  on the counter" W-what do you guys do i-in here?" He asked.

"The front is a bar, the back behind those curtains is a little get together. Doms and Subs , there's shows, people fucking everywhere you could probably find someone in there honey. In the basement is where the really freaky people go." Jungkook was half way done with his drink. He already felt the haze. He took another sip before getting up, paying and heading to the back.

"Thanks." He said to her. He took a breath before going past the curtains. There was a man bent over a desk in a school girl outfit being fucked .He was small, with another man he assumed to be a foot taller than him. He went down the stairs stopping he entered large room with chairs and a stage.

Two men on top of it. One with a whip and one blindfolded. He jumped hearing the whip crack. He sat three rows from the front, barely anyone in it.

What did catch his eyes, was another man. Blonde hair a clean suit with his legs crossed watching the show. He was handsome, Jungkook found himself eye fucking him until the man looked back at him. His face was stern.

That's what turned him on. Someone who could blow their money on him and treat him like royalty, then fuck him like a dog in bed.

He quickly turned his head, a pink blush over his cheeks. He tried to catch another glimpse of him, but he was smirking at him.He got up, walking back out. He said bye to the lady, and went home.

* * *

 

"Where the Hell were you young man it is 2 in the morning!" Jackson yelled closing the door. Jungkook sighed ignoring him and going upstairs." You smell like alchohol."

"Jackson...I'm here that's what matters." He swore Jaebum and Jackson acted like his parents. Jackson was motherly, Jaebum was like a dad. Jaebum would offer him alcohol or weed, while Jackson complains he's going to ruin Jungkook's innocent mind.

Which was an understatement. If Jungkook had a five dollars for every time he thought about fucking their German Shepherd, Brick, he'd be in a mansion with a golden fountain.

Too many times to count.

He sighed going into his room, locking the door, getting naked, and falling asleep with his vibrating dildo.

* * *

 

When he woke up his dildo was dead. It was 10 in the morning. He didn't go to work until 11. He put it on the charger before heading downstairs where Jaebum had cooked breakfast and Jackson was playing some stupid game simulator on his phone.

Jungkook sat at the table eating bacon and some scrambled eggs.

"Kookie, how's work going?" Jackson asked his eyes still glued to his phone.

"Its alright."

"Just alright?"

"Yep."

"Where'd you go last night?" Jaebum asked putting his plate in the sink.

"I just went out." Jungkook got up already done with the conversation.

"And where did you go?"

"Stop asking questions, I'm here, that's what's important." He went upstairs and got ready for work, putting some concealer under his eyes, and a little bit of liner. He ruffled his hair before heading downstairs and yelling 'I'll be back!'

 

 

As he got on the bus, he listened to music looking at the people and cars passing. No one was really on the bus with him. just an old lady sitting in the back. He made it to work going in the back and organizing the Shoe size rack.

He put a sample size five retro 12 Jordan's on the rack for display then went behind the counter. It was a slow day. Jiwoo has spilled coffee on her Jordan's, it made Jungkook's heart sore at the way she was cleaning them. He scolded her to dab, not wipe so roughly.

Somin, one of his best friends, came up to him interrupting him from watching the snaps that same guy posted from The Filled Cup.

He quickly turned it off, putting his attention on her.

"Theres a guy out there asking for you." She said" I'll cover you." She winked at him. Jungkook sighed heading out, and was met with the guy from last night. shorter then what he thought.

He gulped as he smiled, his plump lips spreading and showing his teeth, a slightly crooked one.

"Who're you?"

"You'll find out soon , get in the car."

"I don't ride with strangers." Jungkook said slowly, backing up a little.

"I didn't ask, I said get in the car."

He opened the car door, motioning for him to get in. Jungkook moved cautiously. He slipped inside, jumping when the door closed.

The strange man got in the driver's seat, starting the car and driving off. The drive wasn't far, just a couple blocks from his workplace.

"I couldn't help but notice you're a bit young to be in filled cup." He said.

"I wasn't-"

"You were. I never forget a face."

"How did you find me?"

"Its best you don't know," he smirked." But if you insist, do you know an Im Jaebum?"

"Yeah he's my friend..."

"I did him a favor, he did me a favor." Jungkook looks at him through his peripherals, before looking out the window.

They stopped at a large house where the man drove into a garage. There were eight other cars in total. He parked next to a Benz, before they got out, and into an elevator.

"Why am I here."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 21-" he held up a finger.

"Don't lie to me." The elevator stopped and he pushed Jungkook into the large house. He dragged him to the dining room before sitting him in a chair.

"Age, now." Jimin demanded, his voice filled with dominance. It made Jungkook confess.

"S-seventeen." Jungkook.

"Whens your birthday kitten." Jungkook felt himself harden at the pet name.

"September 1st."

"Next month, hmm? Why we're you in a BDSM club at 17."

"I-I-"

"You don't have an excuse do you."

"Who are you!" Jungkook raised his voice. He was in a strange man's home with an erection, he was fucking angry.

"Park Jimin, 24,". He said with a smile. His eyes in cute crests. Jungkook almost couldn't believe he was a Dom.

"Why am I here, my roommate is probably worried."

"I'd like you to be my submissive." Jungkook choked on air.

"B-but-"

"I will make an agreement with you. If you agree to be my sub, I won't touch you until you are eighteen."

"Then w-what will we do." Jungkook asked, shifting in his chair.

"I'll let you watch." Jimin smirked." Tae!" Jimin yelled, taking off his blazer and loosening his tie, pulling the sleeves up to his elbows.

"If you agree, you'll share. If you agree, all you have to do is let go. I'll take care of you." Jungkook turned hearing a bell jingle. A male with a bell  collar around his neck. His hair a caramel color, matching ears and a tail.

"This is Taehyung, he's completely given himself up to me."

"I-I don't know if I want to get myself involved..."

"Thats fine, the sub basically controls everything. An utter of your safe word and I'm off." Taehyung is on his knees, nuzzling his thigh." Jealous aren't you?"

"N-no!" Jungkook blushed getting defensive. He was, he wishes he was on his knees, he wishes he could  push Taehyung aside and take Jimin down his throat.

Taehyung was clawing at his pants, whining when the belt didn't come loose. Jungkook gripped his own erection, rubbing it through his pants.

"No, I said watch, you don't get to touch yourself." Jungkook growled moving his hands away." Come here baby boy. On your knees." Jungkook hesitated, shuffling over and kneeling own beside Taehyung. His mouth watered seeing Taehyung scrunch his face up and swallow him down, his tongue sticking out slightly on the underside of his cock.

Jimin moaned running his hand through his hair and thrusting in Taehyung's mouth. The hybrid gagged a little, placing hands on Jimin's hips, forcing him to thrust down his throat.

Jungkook watched as Taehyung swallowed the load that shot down his throat and spilled out the corners of his mouth.

Jealousy was a bitch. Taehyung gave a smirk, wiping his mouth.

"I won't fuck you, but I will spank you if you're bad."

He looked up at him, his eyes full of lust wide and clouded. He reached up,but his hand was quickly slapped away.

"You'll get your turn in a month." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jungkook pov*

Jimin dropped me off, now he knew where I lived. It was just so...irritating, that hybrid was in competition with him. Trying to keep his place as the first and the favorite. I couldn't stand standing there, not able to touch myself watching Jimin as he fucked his brains out. I was horny, I was still a virgin, I want to feel the pleasure. I want exactly what Taehyung had, held down and fucked like a peice of garbage, then have his master take him out to dinner.

What!?

I went back to the filled cup, I didn't see Jimin there, I don't know why I was even looking for him. I headed to the back, seeing another couple swallowing each others faces.

These days I guess voyeurism is my thing, I popped a boner just staring. I found a lot about myself these past couple of days.

I may or may not be a masochist.

I used to think I was bi, no I'm gay, definitely gay. But this couple was really going at it. The taller one lifted his head, smirking at me.

"I guess we put on a show." He said, kissing his neck. The shorter one was barely coherent. He was fighting to get the taller ones clothes off, yet he kept denying him.

"Come here baby." He said. I didn't even think, I shuffled over, looking up at him with my innocent eyes. Now I think I'm developing a size difference kink. He could easily pin me with one hand and Fuck me across this damn floor like I was a mop.

He avoided my lips, going for my neck, the shorter one was trying to go down on me, already loosening my pants.

"Baekhyun slow down." So that was his name, he had zero chill. I gripped the tallers shirt as Baekhyun immediately deep throated me. It was too much, way too much. I couldn't handle the warmth of his mouth, I felt like I might pass out.

The pleasure was too much and  started squirming against the wall. I gripped his hair thrusting in his mouth.

"I hope your having fun Jungkook." That deep voice.I opened my eyes to Taehyung smirking like he was ready to snitch.

Baekhyun pulled off.

"Jimin won't be happy. Your not suppose to Fuck." 

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun hissed.

"I didn't know he had a Dom."

"I don't." I spoke up, trying to disown Jimin.

That's not how it worked.

"Oh you're in so much trouble." Taehyung grabbed behind his neck leading him out the club. I tried to push him off, but the grip on my neck just got tighter. He put me in a car, in the back seat like a child. I whined like I was just taken out of the candy store.

"Jimin will teach you a lesson."

* * *

 

I walked slow getting in the house. I was nervous and horny. And fucking terrified. What would he do to me. Spank me? I seen Jimin and my heart dropped. He was drinking some form of liquor, he was still sober though.

I shifted where I stood, I didn't know what to do.

Do I kiss his feet? Or just simply apologize?

"He was with Baekie and Channie getting head." Taehyung snitched pointing a finger at me. I shot him a glare.

Jimin walked past me slowly, before taking off his belt.

Fuck.

I started to sputter apologies, but he didn't care, I was his.He owned me. He grabbed my arm and pushed me down,bending over the table not caring of I hit my head or not, and pulling my pants down to my thighs.

"Do you know how old they are?" Jimin asked in a dangerous voice, before I could answer I felt the leather of his belt against my ass. I gave a whimper. Pathetic.

"Do you?"

"No." I whispered.

"Baekhyun his 28." Another slap on my thigh, my ass jiggled after it, Taehyung was licking his lips, enjoying my punishment.

"Chanyeol is 27." Another smack." And you let them touch you without even knowing their age, or them knowing yours." Another one more powerful. It actually started to burn. I winced.

I loved it.

"You're a virgin, would've been embarrassing if you came in 20 seconds."

I don't know why I said it. I just felt attacked. my natural snappy attitude came out.

"Fuck you." I said. Jimin dropped the belt.

Dumb move Jungkook really dumb move.

He turned me around, picking me up and placing me on the table.

"Taehyung go get your toy." He ordered. Taehyung was there quickly with a blue dildo.

I thought I would be used to it.

No, no not this one. This one was a killer. These are the dildos maniacs use.

I heard the vibration, it was like a jackhammer. He spit on it, which made it more dirtier and me harder.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" He asked. Lifting my left leg.

"Because...I said 'Fuck you'."

"No, you're getting it because you disowned me as your Dom." The anger in his voice made me fearful." Is this your way of getting attention? Hmm? Being a slut?"

I shook my head, my voice wouldn't come out.

He pushed it in me, not even asking if I'm ok or if I could take it. Once it was in until the base smacked against my hole, he made me sit up straight.

That was my prostate.

He took his belt  and wrapping it around my thighs tightly. 

This would have been nice.

But I was a sensitive virgin, I could cum untouched easily. Here was the catch.

"Five minutes, if you cum, I'll make you eat it off this floor. If you hold it in, you'll get a blow job." Simple.

I was already close, my face was red. I was whining hoplessly thrusting up like the air would give me pleasure.

He watched me intently, smirking as I was close, too close, I started screaming my breath hitching in my throat, I gripped his shirt for support but gained none.

This thing was wild, this wasn't fair. There was a jackhammer beating against my prostate and you expect me to hold it.

"This i-isn't f-fair!" I moaned into his chest. I was too lost to hear him say,' life isn't fair kitten'. I thought about his thick lips, wrapped around my cock. Disappearing into his experienced mouth. There was ten seconds left. After he said one, I let go, shuddering, my thighs were raw from how tight the belt was. He took it off and pulled it out. He looked at me before winking.

"Good job." I was ready for him.

But he said he wouldn't touch me.

Taehyung was in front of me instead, licking his lips. His skilled mouth took me in.

If Baekhyun was good, Taehyung was an expert. His tongue was everywhere, it was so wet, spit falling out his mouth onto the floor. He kneeled on the chair, his nose touching my stomach.

This was too much. I came again a moan ripping through my sore throat.

 

That was it, I guess I passed out. I woke up in his bed, the smell of food being cooked downstairs.

I guessed Jimin was still mad for me denying I was his. I felt bed actually.

I tried to sneak out, but I didn't want to hurt him anymore. So, I ate breakfast with them. I let him drive me home. I lied to Jaebum and Jackson for him. 

I ended up being ten minutes late for work, all for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Jungkook pov*

I was so fucking embarrassed. I was walking down the street, on my hands and knees, a black collar strapped to my neck with Jimin's name on the tag. A black leash to go with it.

Not only was I walking like a dog, I literally had no clothes on. All I had was a long black shirt, barely making it past my thighs comfortably, knee high black socks and a garterbelt. Then to top it all off I had a leather mast over my mouth like a muzzle.

Apparently it was BDSM week at the filled cup, and since Tae always gets to have fun, he took me. The underaged boy he promised he wouldn't touch.

My knees were hurting and I wanted to slow down. He pulled my leash.

"Know what your getting yourself into next time." He smirks pulling the collar again. I growled, going into the club.

I shouldn't complain, there was way worst.

Way way worst.

Like a man connected to his owners thigh, sucking his cock leisurely. Or a woman restrained to the wall and blindfolded, a sign above her head reading Fuck me.

It must feel good, not knowing the random strangers will be using you like garbage. Never knowing which one is actually your master or....wait a damn minute.

Jimin went down the stairs and I was hesitant. I slowly inched down not wanting to snap my neck. Turns out Taehyung was there pinning Baekhyun against the wall while Chanyeol drank his whiskey, watching intently.

I learned that Chanyeol was not Baekhyun's dom. He was his submissive. He had a collar on his neck too, connected to a chain that was on a hook in the wall.

Chanyeol could only watch, and wait.

Jimin just strolled in casually, pecking Tae on the lips then back to me.

"Come on kitten." I bit my tongue, continuing to follow him back up into a section of the club. He sat in the chair for a couple of minutes before a small boy came sitting between his legs.

Now who the hell is this skimpy piece of shit touching my master....

"Hey Bam." He greeted him, petting him.

"Yugyeom let me off the leash for an hour." I could smell the alcohol on his breath." Can you play with me?" He nuzzled the tent in his pants, mouthing it.

Leaving me to sit on my fucking knees, and watch this man take off his belt, and suck my master off.

 

I was pissed. I looked over to Jimin, throwing his head back, lacing his fingers through his caramel colored hair.

I wasn't jealous. I was just really fucking jealous. I looked off to the side trying to block out Jimin's sweet moans.

Then 'Bam' took his hand, and took Jimin away. And I was left.

I honestly looked like a sad puppy, holding my head down like I was depressed with the world.

I seen glossy shoes, and lifted my head.

"Cute little thing." He cooed. I tried to ignore him. 

Then he started loosening his pants. He was pulling my leash. As much as I'd like to know what it felt like,or at least some revenge, I just couldn't.

I pulled my leash out his hands, continuing to sit waiting patiently for Jimin. He didn't go away though.

Kept trying to talk to me. Or at least trying to persuade me.

"A d-dom can't t-touch an unwilling s-sub." I stuttered. I hate that I'm stuttering.

"I didn't touch you, did I?"

"You grabbed my leash."

"But I didn't touch you." He smirked

Jimin came back. He glared at him, grabbing my leash and taking me downstairs. I bit my lip as he took me into a room on the side. It had a bed in it.

I'm really a fucking dumb ass.

I stood up and smacked Jimin across his face. He looked unfazed. I didn't want to hurt him, but I still wanted a pained reaction.

"You asshole." I pushed against his chest.

"That guy would've raped you."

"No! You left with that fucking slut!" My mask was making it harder to talk.

"So?"

"So!? So your mine , you can't just go off with random hoes!" He chuckled.

"You sound jealous." 

"I'm not." I huffed. This mask was sweaty over my skin." I'm just mad you left me." I crossed my arms.

"Bambam isn't a 'random hoe' him and Yugyeom are good friends of mine."

"Well...you wouldn't have liked it if I left to go fuck someone..."

"I wouldn't have liked it if you fucked someone ten years older then you while your already under aged."

"Oh fuck off!" He glared it me." Why'd you bring me in here."

"I was gonna give you a little reward, until you got snappy." My eyes widened.

"Seems you didn't learn from your last punishment."

He grabbed my leash and sat on the bed, bending me over his knee and lifting my shirt.

He unclipped my garter belt, rubbing my ass before giving me a hard spank. His hands, were cold. Small but powerful. Another spank and I let out a moan.

 He sighed tracing his hand over my thigh, then spanking me again.

"Please..." I started to beg.

"No."

"Please fuck me." I needed it, badly.

"No." I whined,arching my back. After the fourth one he clipped my garter back. He rubbed his hand up my thigh, coming so close to my leaking cock.

"Touch me, please touch me I'll do anything!" I rambled my cried becoming incoherent.

"7 more days." I whined pitifully.

* * *

It was three in the morning. Jimin took me back to his house. I had to jerk off in the shower, the only bit of friction I've gotten all night.

After making sure I was dressed I was ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. I'm tired of this bullshit."

"Excuse you." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You lead me on, but you never do anything or you fuck in front of my face." He narrowed his eyes, getting up from his chair.

"You shouldn't be my sub then if you can't wait a week."

"You allow Tae to do whatever the hell he wants!"

"Taehyung is 20 he's grown, I allow him to because he earns it, your problem is youre worried about what everyone else is doing and not the fact that everyone in that club is older then you."

"Why'd you take me then!"

"Because your birthday is in a week, why not make you suffer."  I growled going for the door.

"If you walk out that door, prepare yourself for deprivation when you walk back in." I threw my bag down.

"Good boy, now come here." I walked over to him, getting on my knees.

He put the collar loosely around my neck.

"You know you're mine. And I promise after those seven days, I'll Fuck you until your body can't take anymore.

He kissed my forehead.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jungkook pov*

My birthday was really in three days. For some reason every other day of the year wanted to go so fast, but these three days were achingly slow. I woke up early, to shower and put some ointment on my knees from crawling in the sidwalk. I made sure to give Brick some food and water, petting the large dog.By 9 I left to get some coffee with Jennie and Somin.

 

 

I sat in our booth eating my coffee roll. I didn't like to eat much in the morning. Somin and Jennie were arguing about which highlighter brand was better.

 

"Fenty shines more in the light." Somin said glaring at Jennie.

 

"I think Mac blends better and shines brighter even without light. Fenty looks weird without any foundation.." Jennie argued back.

"Fuck Mac."

 

"Fuck Fenty." I stayed silent, I do use makeup but not that heavily. Really only foundation and  concealer. Maybe an eye brow pencil. Lipstick if I'm feeling good.

 

I nearly choked on my coffee. Taehyung and Jimin came into the coffee shop. Taehyung could make himself look like a self respecting top so easily. They sat at a table two tables across from ours and I sinked down in my booth.

 

"Jungkookie, what's wrong." A lie. I need to lie.

 

"My back itches." I said sitting back up."

 

"That guy is cute. His ears are so fluffy." Jennie licked her lips nodding to Taehyung." That other boy is probably his boyfriend, they're so cute."

 

'More like his master' I thought. I just sipped my coffee trying my best not to draw attention to myself.

 

"Eh, he's ok." I looked anywhere except to my right.

 

"He looks like that guy who asked for you."

 

"I do not recall."

 

"It was a week and a half ago." Somin narrowed her eyes.

 

"Is he a bad guy?"

 

'Hes a fucking asshole' " I dont know. Stop staring it's rude." Taehyung had decided to turn to Jennie and give her a smirk. A fucking smirk. I've never seen a human turn so red. She could pass for a tomato.

 

"That's the exact same guy, hook me up Jungkook." Somin begged, licking her lips at jimin" I haven't had any dick in a month, they're probably just close friends.."

 

"How would you know it's the same guy."

 

"I took a picture." She showed me a picture from the store window ,of Jimin leaning against his car waiting for me." Please?"

"Jesus, you took a picture!?" I whisper yelled.

 

"Who wouldn't!? Now hook me up."

"I can't."

 

"Why? What did he even ask from you, I thought you didn't like people."

"I don't."

 

"Jungkookie."

 

Fucking Hell.

 

Taehyung smiled down at me, Jimin close to his side.

 

"Long time no see." Taehyung scooted past me and sat on the side a little too close to me. Jimin sat on the other side giving me a smile.

"Yeah..." I went along with the lie."

 

"You said you didn't know him." Somin glared at me.

 

"We went t-to h-high school together." Fucking stuttering.

 

"Same chemistry class." Jimins hand moved up my thigh towards my crotch. He actually got into the argument, saying Fenty was way better then Mac with a straight face, his hand wrist deep in my pants.

 

Taehyung smoothly dropped his phone wallet forks knives and keys on the floor. I started to panic internally as he smirked leaning over to pick up the stuff. Jimin was talking with a bright smile over his face while Taehyung licked leisurely, his tongue sweeping over the base of my cock. He took me down and swallowed around me. I held my breath, staring down at the table. Taehyung pulled up with all his stuff, stroking me at a slow pace.

 

I grabbed his wrist trying to get him to stop. He rubbed his thumb over my slit, circling my head slowly.

 

"Jennie come to the bathroom with me." Somin said, getting her purse.

 

"We'll be back." Jennie followed her giving Jimin a wink.

 

"You asshole." I snapped. Taehyung gripped my balls, taking me back down his throat."stop, please stop. Not here, please." I pleaded.

 

"Tae." Jimin stepped in, his voice firm. The hybrid groaned rolling his eyes. I got myself together, zipping up my pants.

 

"Why are you here?" I asked.

 

"We didn't follow you." Jimin reassured." It's TaeTaes reward day since he's been a good boy." Taehyung looked very irritated. 

"Three more days and you'll Fuck him Taehyung. I'll even let you knot him."

 

"What!?What if I dont want to be knotted?"

 

"It's not what you don't want, it's what I allow. Tae has been a good boy, don't you wanna take care of him?" Jimin whispered smirking. Taehyung whined, rutting against the table.

 

"Its so sexy watching him hump your leg, hearing him beg like a horny puppy."

 

"Shut up." Taehyung snapped, palming himself.

 

"Take care of him kookie. Hasn't he given you enough blowjobs?" I looked down at the tent in his pants. I sighed slipping my hand in his pants, wrapping my hand around the hard knot at the base of his cock. I squeezed it, savoring the way he whimpered under my touch. I stroked him, biting my lip as it throbbed, the knot expanding slightly.

 

 

"Oh Fuck." Taehyung threw his head back, thrusting up in my hand." Let me cum." He whines, his voice strained to keep it low.

 

Soon enough white ropes  squirted into my hand. His eyes rolled back, resting his head on my shoulder as he came, panting heavily.

 

"Thank you." He nuzzled my shoulder, lifting my hand and sucking his cum of my finger.

 

Jimin was surprisingly flaccid, no sign of an erection. Taehyung looked disappointed.

 

"I have control over myself unlike Taehyung. He'll pop an erection anywhere.

 

"I can't wait to fuck you. Shit I bet you're so tight, I'll knot you so good baby. Fill you up with my pups." His voice was husky, deep and filled with need. Like any dog having the need the please their master

 

"Pups?"

 

"It's his rut, nothing to worry about." Taehyung was rubbing my thigh, before gripping it.

 

"Come on Tae, lets go before you rape someone." Taehyung got up, following Jimin out.

* * *

 

Work wasn't that bad today. Not many annoying customers.  I did see Baekhyun treating Chanyeol, buying him any shoe he wanted. I got home later then usual because the bus was later then usual. Jaebum left me a small text saying he wasn't home and he left dinner on the table.

 

Taehyung talking about pups still had me thinking. He sounded so desperate. I checked my snapchat after washing my plate. My eyes nearly fell out my head.

 

Taehyung with Jimin on his face, eating him out with his knot on full display. It was large. The thought of it alone spreading me. Being stuck with Tae still rutting against me. Filling me until my stomach extended. 

 

 

Jealousy was a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jungkook pov*

My birthday was tomorrow.

 

To-fucking-morrow 

 

I didn't have work today. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about how Jimin's hands would feel on me. Or how Taehyung's knot would expand until I couldn't take it.

 

I've come to the conclusion that I am a masochist, after buying a knotting dildo. It took me ten minutes to man up and force it in. Another five to adjust to the stretching and those were the best five minutes of my life.

 

I took it out though. I honestly wanted to stay tight for Jimin. I took a shower without my vibrator. Worst shower I've ever taken.

 

I just keep imagining the cold hands over my skin. How nice his dick would feel. I've seen it before. I nearly choked on my coffee. It was smaller then Tae's only by a little. It was bigger then mine. Both of them.

 

 

So I left Jaebum and Jackson to have their Saturday morning sex, and went to see Jimin and Taehyung. I used the spare key they gave me, going inside and finding Taehyung literally fucking the soul out of Jimin.

 

The blonde was drooling, sweating, crying, and panting like a dog. Taehyung's hand was wrapped tight around his neck, his face was so red, like he might pass out. He didn't tell him to stop though.

 

I thought they were done when Taehyung pulled out. Seems like they were just getting started. Taehyung turned him over, where Jimin's ass, thighs and lower back were covered in red hand marks. Like Taehyung spanked him to no end. His knot started to poke out after thrusting back in. His spanking continued making Jimin yell ' yes master' and ' I'm yours daddy'

 

"Gonna breed you like a bitch!" Taehyung snarled, pushing Jimin's head in the pillow and holding it there until the the older came over the couch.

 

Taehyung lifted him up into his lap, letting gravity stretch Jimin over his knot. I've never seen the usually calm Jimin, lose his marbles.

 

Taehyung pulled out, getting up and letting Jimin come down from his high. He looked at me smirking before going in the kitchen, and coming back with a plug and a bottle of water He poured lube over it and stuffed it in Jimin, rubbing over his thighs to help him relax, leaving the bottle close to him.

 

"That's a preview." He winked, climbing the stairs.

* * *

 

14 hours until my birthday. Until I finally get some quality dick. I was nervous. What if I'm not good enough? Or if they waited this long just to fuck me once then Leave me. Or sell my organs after we fuck. Or tell me to wait until I'm 21.

I don't wanna cum too early. Or too late. There's no such thing as too late....I'm over thinking.

After Jimin and Taehyung fucked mindlessly in the shower, they finally greeted me properly.

 

"Is this your way of making me jealous?"

"No,Taehyung is in rut, I can't even bend down without him behind me." Jimin sighed. 

 

Taehyung came downstairs, clutching his stomach and stomping off to the kitchen. He started to make some tea, coming back out after he had a cup. It was some rut herbal pain thingy. Apparently a rut gave you cramps and an unrelenting sex drive.

 

"Hey."

"How's life?"

 

"It's gonna suck for the next ten days." His voice was deeper then usual, sending shivers up my spine. He seemed to be more attached to Jimin while in rut. He was sitting closer to him, wearing the collar that Jimin gave him, and wearing Jimin's blue oversized sweater. He intertwined his hands with Jimin like they were a couple. Cuddled him and kissed him, honestly it was cute.

 

I was a little jealous.

 

Just a little.

 

Jimin offered to take us to the mall to keep Tae's mind off his dick for a couple hours. As we arrived, I stretched getting out the car, Taehyung was close to Jimin's side, walking in the mall.

 

I was looking at Jimin more closely then I usually do. His body is beautiful, his hair is nice and wavy. Eyebrows on point. He looked godly in  light blue ripped  jeans and a white sweater.

 

His ass was amazing. There was a tiny limp in his walk though.

 

With all three of us it looked like they were my parents. I wouldn't mind calling Jimin mommy and Taehyung daddy, they call me baby boy and tell me how good I am. How well I take it for them. what a good slut I've been.

 

And the cookie is rising in the oven.

 

Taehyung brought me over to H&M. He got a couple jeans, tugging me in the dressing room with him.

 

Taehyung was a warrior when it came to clothes.

 

"These make my ass look nice?" He asked, looking in the mirror. I blushed a little, looking away.

 

 

"Y-yeah." He backed up into me.

 

"Does it look fat daddy?" He put his face in my neck, inhaling my scent.

 

"Yes T-tae, g-get off." I placed my hands on his hips, trying to keep him from rubbing against my dick." We're in a dressing room." I hissed.

 

"Let me give you head." He  kissed my chin, sitting down on the small bench in the stall and aggressively opening my pants. He looked like he was channeling his energy, sucking slowly before forming more spit in his mouth. It ran over his hands where he twisted around the base in middle while sucking on the tip. I held my breath, gripping his hair and pulling, thrusting in his mouth.

 

He put one hand on the base, his other holding the back on my thigh urging me to move faster.

 

 

I moaned as silently as I could, it came out a little feminine. I moved closer placing my arm against the wall and fucking his mouth. He had no gag reflex. I felt him swallow around me, the edge of his throat throbbing lightly around my head.

 

 

I came, shooting down his throat, some coming up and dripping down his chin. A string of either saliva or cum kept us connected, I didn't even know.It broke as I pulled back more.

 

 

Taehyung, being petty, used the jeans that didn't want to fit him to wipe his mouth hands and my cock.

 

 

We left to find Jimin in the food court surrounded my Chinese food, and a man that he looked uninterested with. As soon as Tae came up, he left quickly. Taehyung looked intimidating when he was serious. especially because he was tall and muscular.

 

 

We ate then left with bags and bags of shit. One was filled with flavored lube. Nothing else. Another with three dildos and two vibrators. Well those were the ones I carried.Taehyung had another bag of flavored lube. Jimin had three bags full of clothes and four bags of whatever bullshit Tae bought.

 

 

He only carried seven bags to appease Taehyung's unhealthy strength  kink.

 

 

Blowjobs while Jimin was driving. I could only sit in the back, and watch. At some point during the ride back Taehyung drove with Jimin bouncing in his lap, moaning louder then a screaming banshee. We swerved as he came.

 

 

Going in the house, I carried all the bags, while Taehyung fucked Jimin across the floor like he was a broom. Then Jimin fucked Taehyung until the hybrid was crying and screaming ' harder.' Ruts looked painful, constantly wanting to fuck over and over. I congratulate Jimin for having the stamina, and being able to take it like a pro.

 

Taehyung fucked Jimin until the older was on his neck, his knees literally next to his face. He was pretty flexible.

 

They cuddled of course. I put the groceries away and clothes in their rooms. Napping on Taehyung's bed. I didn't notice the amount of time that passed. Until I woke up at one in the morning to a  text from Jackson, my mom, and Taehyung.

Jacky: HAPPY BIRTHDAY. idk where you are but when you come home DO NOT look in Jaebum's room. So...be safe. If I gotta rough someone up let me know bro. Love you.

Momma Bear: Happy birthday son. For some reason today I just remembered when you were six and asked for a hamburger from America for your birthday. Be safe, love you kookie. Also your eighteen, If I find out your drinking I will come over there young man.

TaeTae: come to the Filled Cup. immediately. (Happy Birthday)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jungkook pov*
> 
> Didn't edit don't kill me.

As I walked into the club, the first thing in see if Chanyeol with a cock ring on and Baekhyun giving him a stank face. It looked like they had gotten into an argument and this was his punishment.

 

 

I headed to the back going downstairs into the the play room. Jimin was on the stage, sucking on a lollipop while playing what sounds like candy crush. I walked up nervously playing with the sleeves of my sweater.

 

"Hey birthday boy." He gave me a smirk. He jumped down approaching me, quickly grabbing my crotch." You sure you want this." I nodded quickly, my head almost falling off. 

 

Jimin led me up some stairs on the stage. My body started to shake, as I sat on the large bed on top of the stage. 

 

I didn't notice when Taehyung came in until his collar tag made a small sound. He looked impatient. Desperate. His cock was already hard, making a large tent in his pants.

 

Jimin turned me over on my stomach.

 

"Taehyung, your gonna have to wait to knot him."

 

"Why!?" Taehyung whined, giving a kicked puppy face.

 

"Because we're in a club, it's best we do it at home." Jimin gave a devilish smirk." Plus I have to stretch him out enough for you. Wouldn't wanna break him, right puppy." Taehyung nodded sadly.

 

"Can I knot you?" He poked his bottom lip out.

 

"I'll think about it. Get him warmed up for me puppy." Taehyung licked his lips, almost tearing my pants off, roughly pulling the rest of his clothes off until I was booty naked.

 

He slapped my ass taking the bottle of lube from under the pillow, he squirted some on his long fingers. 

 

The lube made me jerk. It was cold, I shivered as he went deeper, squirting some more before thrusting his fingers slowly.I winced as he spread his fingers, making a beckoning motion. It was a pleasurable stretch, making me arch my back. He added a third finger moving them faster.

 

A shock went through my body. I moaned as Taehyung hit it again.

 

"Oh fuck!" I panted, sweat flowing down my forehead.

 

Taehyung pulled his fingers out and i whined from the emptiness. His fingers were soon replaced with Jimin, inching his way inside of me. I bit my lip, his cock rubbing against my sensitive walls.

 

So much better then silicone.

 

His hips met my ass. I couldn't help but moan, finally feeling skin contact.

 

He pulled back and slammed into me, gradually getting faster and faster, until the sound of him pounding into me echoed throughout the room. Nothing but skin slapping, squelching sounds, Taehyung's beautiful deep moans and Jimin's breath in my ear.

 

I pushed back against him, trying to meet his thrusts.

 

He pulled out, forcefully turning me over on my back, then slipping back inside. 

 

His body was so warm. He grabbed my neck, tightening his hold with every thrust. I let out a strangled moan, finally coming over myself, hitting my chest and bottom lip.

 

Jimin lifted my legs, still moving roughly inside me. He stilled as he came, his face red.

 

I gasped. It was so warm. It was almost a calming warm, soothing my insides.

 

Taehyung grabbed Jimin, pushing him on  top of me and thrusting roughly in him. He smirked, as Jimin let out high pitched rough moans, right into my ear.

 

I knew he hit his prostate when Jimin screamed. Taehyung pushed is closer together making our dicks rub against each other.

 

His voice cracked, the bed starting to creak from how  rough Tae was moving. Jimin started to pant harder, like he was having an asthma attack. Taehyung slapped his ass, the sharp sound ringing through my ears. 

 

 

He slapped him again and again, until he settled for grabbing his neck, and squeezing.

 

 

I feared Jimin would pass out. Instead he came over my stomach, before collapsing on top of me. I already felt it starting to  dry.

 

He winced as Taehyung pushed further into him his knot forming and getting stuck. His cum dripped out slightly.

 

There was a small clap coming from the audience. Just Baekhyun Yugyeom and 'Bam'(that slut). Chanyeol was a bit busy, sucking Baekhyun like His life depended on it.

* * *

I felt so complete, knowing Jimin was ok with touching me now. It was only three am and it was still my birthday. I helped Jimin haul in a drunk Taehyung and put him to bed 

When I got home I seen a car. A black tesla with a red bow on top of it. I ran inside seeing Jaebum watching tv with Jackson still playing that stupid simulator game.

"Um...that car...?"

 

"Oh yeah a guy left it there. He said it was for you." Jackson said looking up at him.

 

"Do you have a sugar daddy?"

 

"...No"

 

"You hesitated."

 

"No I didn't."

 

"Yes you did! You have a sugar daddy!"

 

"I just have  very generous...boyfriend...s."

 

"Boyfriends?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Jesus, he's into polyamory."

 

"I'm gonna shower."

 

"Good, you smell like sex."

 

"That's because I had sex." I said proudly before going upstairs before anymore questions.

I was temporarily deaf while Jaebum was calling me. Aka i was ignoring him. I took my shower, and choosing to sleep without a vibrator. I've had too much stimulation for today.

 

Of course I called out sick for work. Not only because I had a cold , but because it was my birthday. I went to see Jimin and Taehyung.

Jimin looked worked out. Like he had been dealing with Taehyung all night. Taehyung had a boxy smile on his face while skipping down the stairs. He gave Jimin a small kiss on the head.

"You look tired." I pointed out. Jimin rested his head on the couch. He pointed to the tv remote on the other side of the room for me to get it.

"Every five minutes, this man would come out of his room, and fuck, and fuck some more, until he passed out on top of me. I went to shower. When I got out, he was ready for more." Jimin mumbled.

 I rubbed his back as he continued.

"My dick hurts." He laid his head in my lap. Taehyung came out giving Jimin and I a cup of coffee.

 

"Dont you have work today?"

"I'm sick."

"Hmm..." He hummed. There was an awkward silence settling into the room with small sips of coffee and Jimin snoring.

"So...can I knot you now?"

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jungkook pov*

I nearly spit out my coffee. I wasn't scared. Just knowing something would spread me open and possibly destroy my tight ass was a tad intimidating.

 

I shifted in my seat. He was waiting for an answer. Suddenly his ears dropped down.

 

"B-but, I've b-been a good boy." That's the dog in him, begging for what he wants. Trying to look pitiful and cute so I'll give it to him. I was close to actually bending over.

"H-how long does it last."

"Usually 30 minutes, but I take a pill that makes it deflate after about two." I sighed with relief it must be fucking awkward having a causal conversation while knotted with a dick rubbing painfully against my prostate.

 

He whined, sitting between my legs on the floor.

"Please?"

"J-just be gentle."

* * *

Tae's idea of gentle was like no where near soft. Jimin rolled over on the couch, possibly having a pretty nice dream.

 

Meanwhile I'm on my knees with Taehyung down my throat. I didn't even know how his dick got there. I sucked obediently, letting my saliva drip down my chin. The sensation of his cock rubbing against the back of my throat, and saliva forming in my mouth, rubbing nicely against my tongue.

 

He smelt nice.

 

Didn't taste half bad either. I wouldn't mind swallowing if he didn't pull out, he sat back back on the couch where Jimin was currently curled up like a baby. He yanked down my pants, I stepped out of them.

Taehyung pulled me into his lap, his cock sitting between my thighs. The base was already thick. Too thick.

 

He lifted me with ease, letting me slide down , not so easily on his cock. It didn't hurt like a regular sting. Or a regular stretch. It was fucking torture. 

 

His breathing picked up as he waited for me to adjust. Jimin did tell me it's easier riding out a knot for the first time, being in control so it wasn't that painful.

 

But this was agony. Taehyung shifted slightly, thrusting up and moaning against my back. I tried rolling my hips.

 

It wasn't working. I lifted up moving as slowly as possible down his shaft. Taehyung hissed, keeping his hands off me. He feared if he did he'd probably ruin me.

 

I gasped moving back up and settling back down. It started to become a pleasureable sensation with small hints of pain here and there. It was bearable though. I started to go a little faster. Moaning out as I found my prostate.

 

It seemed when I moaned something clicked in Taehyung. He pushed me on the ground, keeping his hand on my head, painfully pushing me down in the rug.

It was a beautiful burn when he pushed back in, sending shivers up my side. He rubbed against my prostate so deliciously, I nearly screamed.

Taehyung's deep voice ringing in my ears. I always loved his voice, how nicely it sounded, even his high pitched moans were beautiful.

I winced as I felt his knot pressing against my entrance with every thrust.

 

It came to a point where he was almost pushing it in, until he forced it in. I screamed.

It was a dreadful stretch. I started to cry, and struggle as it expands more and more.

"Sshh, you're ok." His soft voice in my ear, rubbing his hand up my thigh. He held it in a attempt to keep me still.

 

I shook, breathing heavily until the stretch was a faded thump of pain. It almost felt pleasurable.

 

Taehyung licked my ear, moving his fingers through my hair, rubbing my scalp.

 

He kept soothing me. As his knot shrunk. He was ready to pull out.

It hurt like a bitch. 

 

Taehyung hugged me, holding me as still as possible as he pulled out. He licked my chin, peppering kissed all over me.

"You did so good baby, so good for me." He rubbed over my back, trying to keep me calm.

 

It hurt. A lot.

 

Would I do it again?

 

Fuck yes.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dicks then usual. I guess you could call this a 'filler' for the next chapter.  
> 

I moaned, squirming under Taehyung. It was the last three days of his rut, his body responding to the short amount of time to get someone pregnant.

He was heavy, collapsing on top of me, keeping a tight grip on my waist as he rutted forward. Then I felt it. That addictive feeling of his cock throbbing before releasing large amounts of his release. I bit my lip as it started to drip out.

He was stuck.

He was actually stuck.

It was the second time he knotted me. It felt a trillion times better then the first. He was so rough, not even warning me, or giving me time to reconsider. Once I said sure, that was it.

We didn't even make it to a bed or a couch. We were on the kitchen floor, fucking like rabbits.

"I want you to carry my pups baby. I can see it. You pregnant, full of my beautiful puppies."

He had a serious pregnancy kink. It was almost unhealthy.

Taehyung kept mumbling about puppies, and how I would make a fantastic mother.

20 minutes passed, and he knocked out, his body weighing down on me. He would thrust in his sleep, pushing him deeper and  rub against my sensitive bundles of nerves.

He woke up right when his knot went down.

He pulled his limp cock out. I started to get up, twisting slightly to stretch my back. I crawled away so I had enough space to stand.

He pulled me right back.

"Where are you going?" His voice was deeper then usual. He turned me on my back, laying between my legs.

" Were not done baby. I have to fill you. Fill you until You're pregnant. Fill you until I make sure you're my babies mommy." He growled in my ear towards the end. He turned me on my side, giving his dick a few pumps before thrusting back in.

I held back a moan, my breaths being broken up into tiny puffs with each thrust. They turned into steady moans as he found my prostate, holding me still once my body started prostesting against the assaults.

I heard the front door open, and I started to panic. Taehyung was sweating like a pig, moving faster and faster.

This man was pup crazy.

I felt the base swell slapping against my rim until he forced it in, bringing me to my orgasm as he rubbed against my prostate, his dick sitting against my walls.

He came again in large quantities, breathing hard in my ear.

Jimin had entered with his hair freshly dyed so his black roots didn't show. It was styled wavy, parted so it showed his forehead.

Taehyung looked up at Jimin with a hungry look, licking his lips.

"You're next." He said in a threatening tone, finally catching his breath.

Jimin was promiscuous. He was a tease. A fucking tease. So when he took off those black jeans that framed his ass so well, pulling off his shirt and throwing it on me, walking around butt naked. 

To make it worse, he walked right past Taehyung, extremely close, strutting.

Welp. We were stuck together. So for the next 30 minutes, Taehyung was immobile, and couldn't do anything.

He growled as Jimin sat near my face, leaning over and licking the underside of my cock. I shivered, bucking. I was in the middle, stuck between the two.Taehyung tried backing out. I winced, all he did was drag me a couple inches across the floor. He narrowed his eyes at Jimin who looked back,giving his ass a small slap.

Taehyung was strong.

But he was weak for Park Jimin

And God when he finally got free. He drank two bottles of water and found Jimin. He found the older on the couch, watching basketball.

Taehyung grabbed his him, lifted him up, folded him in half, and fucked the life out of Jimin's poor small body.

He had to bite his own hand to stop himself from screaming.

Taehyung's eyes rolled back, Jimin actually encouraged his crazy puppy talk.

"You're gonna fill me puppy?"

"Yes..."

"Knock me up with your strong puppies."

"Yes baby."

"Give them to me puppy." Jimin pulled his hair, his voice going higher and higher.

Once I found the strength to stand, I decided to go home.

Why? I was covered in sweat cum spit and other substances that I could live without knowing.

So I couldn't use the very nice car Jimin got me( Jackson is teaching me how to drive.)

I walked to the small corner store to get a coke. There was a very noticeable limp in my walk. I paid for it then walked back out.

And I seen Baekhyun.

I acted like I didn't though. I may or may not be holding a small grudge because he was the reason in got my first punishment. Even if it was my fault.

So he gave me a ride home. Specifically his home.

"It feels good being knotted, doesn't it?" He asked.

"How do you know."

"Your limping heavily. Either Jimin stuck something up there that wasn't suppose to be there or Taehyung knotted you. Which one?"

I turned my head to the other side mumbling the second or under my breath.

"Channie always talks about how he wants to have you under him." I looked over to him." Listen, Chanyeol has been a good boy this month, give him a surprise."

"I can't. Jimin will be mad."

"He doesn't have to know. I pay you, you fuck him, he stops bugging me, everyone is happy." He smiled, pulling into his drive way.

And holy fuck his house- castle was huge.

He opened the door, greeted with a small cat hybrid, walking past the foyer, pop tart half way in his mouth.

"New one?" He asked.

"No Kyungsoo , this is Jimins boy."

"Hes cute."

"He's for Channie." Baekhyun said firmly, taking his keys and throwing them on the table.

"Can I have him after?"

"Nope. But you'll see your favorite puppy after."

* * *

I never topped. I'm never a top. especially for a six foot nice looking tall lanky male.

I tried my best. It was the worst sex I've ever had, he was tight but I didn't feel like I pleasured him right. Chanyeol was sensitive though, he's been on lockdown since my first time with Jimin. So I just let him ride me.

He came hard over his stomach. He connected out foreheads before getting off, giving me the money.

 a thousand dollars. For some horrible dick.

 

But um...I couldn't help but notice the familiar moans coming from downstairs. So after going down the 30 some odd steps, I seen Taehyung, on top of Kyungsoo. The cat hybrid bent over the small coffee table, moaning.

Just by the angle I knew Kyungsoo was getting his prostate attacked. Kind of jealous because Taehyung can give quality thousand dollar worthy dick.

He looked at me after cumming without pushing his knot in. I guess only Taehyung could fuck when he was allowed. I'm always on a tight leash

"Oh, you're in so much trouble." He smirked.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jungkook pov* didn't edit don't kill me

"Oh no, I'm not mad." Jimin said in a sarcastic tone." I'm not mad at all that you basically became a prostitute!" I held my head down.

"I-I'm eighteen! I-I'm grown!"

"Jungkook." Taehyung warned." You've only experienced a taste, you sure you want the whole plate?"

"Come here." Jimin said as he sat down on the chair, pulled out from the kitchen table. his voice dangerously low, threatening and scary. I shuffled over to him, whimpering as he bent me over his knee. 

I should've just walked my ass home.

"You know why I'm doing this?" He asked,

"I-I had sex behind your back."

"Right, so daddy has to punish you." My dick jumped in my pants. He slowly pulled my pants down to my knee." Who do you belong to?" My voice was caught in the throat. I was about to answer when a hard slap came down on my ass. I squirmed but he held me still. Another one was placed right on top.

"Who do you belong to."

"Y-you daddy." His spanked me three times, the burn was so nice. I moaned feeling harder ones come down on me. He kept going. By now I think we're at twenty. I lost count at 15.

I came. Resting my head along Jimin's thigh as I caught my breath. He reached under me feeling the wetness."did I say you would come?" I shook my head." Answer me Jungkook."

"N-no daddy." He placed me on the table, before grabbing my cock and licking it, slipping it past his thick lips. He kept my hips still, bobbing his head at a slow pace. I whined, arching my back and he swallowed around the tip.

Taehyung had came behind me, kissing me ear.

"Please!" I begged. I won't do it again! I'll be good!"

"That's not how it works." Jimin lifted up, walking across the kitchen into a drawer and taking out a couple rings, before settling on one." If you're bad, you get a punishment, if your good you get a reward. Simple." He slipped the ring on my cock, it fit snug.

He helped me to the floor. I leaned my back against the cabinet, as Taehyung came towards me. He pulled my legs so I was away from the cabinet and flat on my back. Rubbing his cock between my thighs.

"Jimin! Please-" he pulled my hair, yanking my head back to meet his face.

"You call me daddy, understood?" I nodded.

"I c-can be g-good." I pleaded. Jimin just sat in the chair, while Taehyung fingered me,  not giving me any pleasure at all, avoiding my prostate at all costs.

* * *

I've been in this room for 10 minutes, this vibrator lightly thumping against my prostate. Jimin probably had the remote because sometimes ltd go up a level.

"A-ah!" My voice cracked, it was violently fucking me. Taehyung would come in every once in a while and fuck me, then leave me with a hard on.

I had on tight handcuff, my wrists were beginning to become red because I've squirmed so much. All I have is a long shirt to cover my ass.

This was all Baekhyun's fault.

 

"Your roommate is calling." He put the phone on speaker on the table he made me crawl over to.

"Jae?"

"Where are you."

"J-just out with my friends." Jimin lifted me and pushed me against the wall making my voice unsteady. He lifted the shirt, and pushed into me.

"Ah, oh fuck." I pushed back against him. He 

"You ok?"

"Y-yeah Jaebum...Fuck!"

"What!"

"Please!"

"Jungkook!" I started moaning. I couldn't help it. Jimin was giving it to me good against the damn wall. He smirked moving faster. I'm guessing Jimin stopped giving a fucking also the obscene smacking sound of his hips meeting my ass.

"Ah...give it to me...fuck me daddy!" Jimin pulled my hair.

"Damn." Jaebum said over the line.

Fuck Jaebum.

"Jae call me back."

"Uh...yeah." He hung up. Jimin pulled the cock ring off, bending me over the table. Tears stained my face. I was so close.

"Let me cum!" I cried.

Finally, I dropped as I came. My orgasm flooding out on the table. Jimin slowed down, letting me ride it out.

"Thank you, daddy." I licked my lips as he sped up again, coming shortly after. He filled me nicely, thrusting as I milked him.

"I can't hold back once you start begging."

 

I groaned as Taehyung didn't slip his knot in.He came over my back, moaning as I remained still.

* * *

Jimin made me give the money back to Baekhyun. And say Chanyeol was the looser then an open drain pipe.

After that he offered to teach me how to drive.

"Take it out of park." He said, opening my pants." Now put it in reverse and back out the driveway." I gasped as he swallowed me, I backed up, then put it in drive. I thrusted in his mouth.

"Fuck Jimin!" I grabbed his hair, fucking into his mouth at a rough pace. Throwing my head back as I came, holding him there.

He swallowed. He swallowed everything.

 

 

It's been two days and I've been good. So, with my goodness I asked Jimin if I could eat him out.

Why? Because his ass was heavenly.

He arched his ass up putting his phone on the pillow. Slowly He pulled his pants down to his mid thigh.

I pushed on his lower back to bring his ass up more ,I spread his cheeks, looking down at his cute hole.

I licked over it, I pulled him back so he could sit on my face. I laid on my back, pushing my tongue up in him.

"You taste so good." I shoved my tongue up in him, moving it around and thrusted it.

Jimin pulled off. I kept my grip on his waist, pulling his back over my face. This could he an addiction, me shoving my tongue up his juicy ass, having him say my name and grind down on my face.

I pushed him back on his stomach, working a finger under my tongue and curling it inside of him.

"You have a great tongue." He slurred out, pushing back against my face.

"You have a great ass."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jungkook pov*

I walked through the grocery store, hands in my pockets and hood over my head, the strings tied. Jaebum clamined we hadn't spent time together like we used to. So he dragged me to the store with him to catch up I guess.

"Jaebum, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What favor did he do for you?"

"Who?"

"Jimin, so he could find me. He said he did something for you and you did something for him." Jaebum hesitated, stopping the cart and looking back at me.

"He um... He's an old friend. From my junior year in high school. He kind of... gave me head so I would tell. I didn't trust him, really!"

"Yeah? Jackson told me he fucked you."

"He's a fucking liar!" Good thing the aisle was empty.

"Defensive." He sighed fully facing me.

"Why do you care."

"It was just a question." I moved past him, getting some ice cream and throwing it in the cart.

"Put it back." Jaebum narrowed his eyes. I let out a laugh.

"Bitch...you better watch yourself. I become a demon when it comes to my food. I'll rip your soul out." Jaebum shuddered, then rolling his eyes as he continued to push the cart as I  threw random snacks in. I was paying anyways. He was just being spiteful. 

 

I always assumed Jaebum was a top. So I tested my little'theory'. As we got into the car I offered to drive so I could practice. I knew Jaebum would be petty enough to sit in the back and scold my driving skills.I got in the back seat next to him, pinning him under me.

"What the fuck Jungkook!"

* * *

His soft moans filled the car, let his arms fall from my neck, laying on the soft leather and arching his back, breathing heavier than and finally relaxing under me. His mouth hung open, where my fingers rubbed against his tongue,  testing his gag reflex. I started a rougher pace, grabbing his jaw as he started to clench around me, breathing through gritted teeth.

I came, pulling out so it squirted over his stomach. I wasn't that dumb, Jackson would murder me. He touched himself until he released, gasping for air as he recovered. His eyes were still so full of lust, lost in the pleasure of his prostate being pounded against.

"You should've came in me." He mumbled, taking my release (that was slightly mixed with his), on his fingers and sucking it off. "It's still so warm." He moaned, I cleaned us using some napkins we bought and driving home.

I didn't rape him. But I may or may not have sort of kind of slipped and forced myself on top of him and forcefully undressed him, barely prepared him, then fucked him.

Not rape...just close to rape.

 

Taehyung got spanked and it was the best moment of my life. He moaned and cried for forgivness. His rut was over and now he was going through a clingy love period. He actually thought Jimin and I were pregnant. He rubbed our bellies and guessed if it was a boy or a girl. And now he feels like shit. He feels like Jimin doesn't love him anymore.

But that's not why Jimin spanked him. He was spanked for fucking Kyungsoo. The small cat hybrid. Thing was he could only fuck people outside of me and Jimin twice a week. He did well over four times times He fucked Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, 'Bam' ,Yugyeom, Chanyeol, , And a few other weird humans I've never met.  And that pretty mouse hybrid.I think his name was Seokjin. He was the cutest little thing...outside of bed. He was dirty in the sheets. A whore past the level of a whore. So whorish there needed to be another title just for him. Taehyung actually got him pregnant and he's furious for that as well.

Taehyung was explaining to me how hybrids have this alpha omega thingy and pretty much since he was an omega, he can get pregnant.

My only question was where's the baby coming out from? And how the fuck does he have, the complex fuckery of the female anatomy?

 Anyways

He loved seeing Taehyung cry. Loved seeing the dog crumble and loved when Jimin caught the two fucking on his new rug.I mean I would be mad too if there was cum on my 1000 dollar black and grey rug. But he was mad because Tae was being a little slut.

Long story short. Seokjin could only come over once a month just so they could do' mate ' things. Supposedly they're supposed to fuck while he's pregnant to keep their bond strong. If he came over before a month Tae was chained outside with Seokjin's shirt. He could only smell him, but never touch him. To a dog hybrid who smells everything, it was a cruel punishment. 

I was a good boy for Jimin. I had my moments of sas but made it up to him. I hated disappointing him. Taehyung on the other hand loved being punished. Loved the thrill. I loved his powerful hands slapping me, but not out of disappointment. 

 

* * *

 

I laid obediently on the bed for Taehyung and Jimin. Seokjin was going to give birth in a month, and Taehyung needed to be next to him or the omega will feel rejected and kill the baby. His alpha needs to be present.

So Taehyung begged to fuck one last time before he leaves. It's only a month but he has separation anxiety. 

Taehyung has the most beautiful and unique moans of a top. They're deep, but it's sexy. The way his face scrunched up his voice going higher and higher as he came, then dripping to a low growl as he caught his breath.

He had me against the wall, Jimin under me, already bobbing his head. Taehyung fucked into me, changing Jimin's pace. Jimin had no gag reflex what so ever. Even on Tae's deep thrusts I feel Jimin's throbbing and swallowing around me, his tongue slightly moving under my shaft. 

 

Taehyung cried like he was leaving family. But I couldn't blame him. Hes sensitive after his rut. But he was really like two blocks away. I played along, faking some tears and saddness. 

 

Topping Jimin was a Job. Like an actual back breaking job. Jimin squirmed a lot when in pleasure so it threw me off trying to hit his prostate and When he's constantly clenching it makes my job harder. I started to be rougher with him, pinning him down on his back and making him take it.

"Oh-Fuck!" He threw his head back,wrapping his legs around me and pulling me in closer." Oh God. Fuck me!"

I pulled his legs up more on my shoulder, pushing deeper into him. He screamed, his moans filling the house. Jimin is the type of bottom that needs a rough partner. He likes all the kinky shit. Basically of you don't nearly kill him, bes unsatisfied

"Break me daddy." He moaned, pushing against me and meeting my thrusts." I don't wanna walk tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

I liked this kind of life style. Someone who could blow their money on me and treat me like royalty, then fuck me like a dog in bed. 

By the way, they had a son, it was a mouse. His name was Jongin, a cute little baby. I cant wait for Taehyung to get back. I've been itching for his knot in me and for Jimin to tease us both while we're stuck. I want both of them to use me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das it.


End file.
